Yummy Yummy (1998 video)
"Yummy Yummy", like Wiggle Time, is a remake of the 1994 video of the same name, released in 1997. It is arguably The Wiggles' most popular video, launching the popularity of songs like Hot Potato, Fruit Salad, and The Monkey Dance (which had first been released years beforehand). Some songs were re-recorded for this version, such as the previously mentioned Hot Potato and The Monkey Dance. Songs like Pufferbillies, Havenu Shalom Alechem, were not in the original version, but added to this video. No songs from the original video were removed, except for Dorothy's Birthday Party from the bonus segment at the end. Song List Note: Re-recorded songs have been denoted by an asterisk (*). Newly added songs have been denoted by a double asterisk (**). #Hot Potato (new recording, available on the US version of Yummy Yummy)* #D.O.R.O.T.H.Y. (My Favourite Dinosaur) (new recording, available on the US version of Yummy Yummy)* #Pufferbillies (from Big Red Car)** #Henry's Dance (from Big Red Car) #Walk (from the album Yummy Yummy) #Joannie Works with One Hammer (from Big Red Car) #The Monkey Dance (new recording)* #Crunchy Munchy Honey Cakes (from the album Yummy Yummy) #Shaky Shaky (from the album Yummy Yummy) #Point Your Finger (Puppet version, US and UK versions from The Wiggles Movie Soundtrack) / Teddy Bear Hug (Australian version, from Big Red Car)** #Havenu Shalom Alechem (from Wake Up Jeff!)** #I am a Dancer (from Big Red Car) #Go Captain Feathersword, Ahoy! (Puppet version, US and UK versions)* / #Numbers Rhumba (Australian version, new recording)** Plot The Wiggles introduce themselves and Paul the Cook. Paul has some hot potatoes, cold spaghetti, and mashed bananas. Greg introduces a song and warns the audience to look out for Captain Feathersword. *'Song 1': Hot Potato (new recording) *'Song 2': D.O.R.O.T.H.Y. (My Favourite Dinosaur) (new recording) Anthony introduces the song about an old steam train and asks everyone to follow along. *'Song 3': PufferbIllies Captain Feathersword does a dance that Henry showed him. The Wiggles want to do it too. *'Song 4': Henry's Dance Greg comments on how there are many places you can walk or run to. Dorothy is walking and eating some roses. Captain Feathersword is running to his pirate ship. Henry walks to the ocean to have a swim. Wags is running to get some bones. Jeff is sleepwalking. Greg leaves Jeff leaving and goes after him. *'Song 5': Walk Anthony is with four children playing with coloured dough and tells the good things about what to do with dough, like hammering. *'Song 6': Joannie Works With One Hammer On the number 5, everyone's nodding their heads! Then everyone goes to sleep and wakes up from that, except for Jeff. Anthony asks the kids to help wake Jeff up. 1, 2, 3, Wake Up Jeff! Jeff gets up and bounces around making monkey sounds. Anthony asks what he is doing. Jeff says he's doing a monkey dance. *'Song 7': The Monkey Dance (new recording) The Wiggles and Captain Feathersword are making crunchy munchy honey cakes, and spell out the different ingredients. Get an apron and a parent to help you when you make these. *'Song 8': Crunchy Munchy Honey Cakes Greg and the wiggles are going to get ready for the song, but first they need to get into their shaking clothes. They go behind a partition and come out dressed like Elvis. Each one sounds off that they have their shaking clothes. *'Song 9': Shaky Shaky *'Song 10a': Wigglemix(Australian version) *'Song 10b': Teddy Bear Hug (UK and US versions) Also known as "Point Your Finger", the longest, loudest, and most likely to some creepiest song in the set. Look for visits from the Mexican iguanas, Henry's underwater big band friends, and Dorothy the Dinosaur. Halfway through the mix, it changes to It's a Pirate Party on the Good Ship Feathersword. There are many ways to say hello. Each of the Wiggles say hello in a different language. In Hebrew, they say "Havenu shalom alechem." *'Song 11': Havenu Shalom Alechem *'Song 12': I am a Dancer – Greg lead sings this one, while the other wiggles do ballet moves running across in the background. *'Song 13a': Go Captain Feathersword, Ahoy! (Puppets)(Australian Version) (new recording) *'Song 13b': Numbers Rhumba (UK and US versions) Closing credits played to Henry's Dance featuring clips from this video. *'Song 15': Henry's Dance (Instrumental) Galleries Cast The Wiggles * Greg Page * Anthony Field * Murray Cook * Jeff Fatt Voices Carolyn Ferrie - Dorothy the Dinosaur's voice Jeff Fatt- Henry the Octopus's voice Also Featuring * Leeanne Ashley as Dorothy the Dinosaur * Paul Paddick as Captain Feathersword * Edward Rooke as Wags the Dog * Leanne Halloran/Donna Halloran as Henry the Octopus * Paul Hester as The Chef Dancing Children * Cassandra Halloran * Jessica Halloran * Joseph Field * Clare Field * Sian Ryan * Emma Ryan = Havenu Shalom Alechem Dancers * Elyssa Dawson * Reem Hanwell * Rhiannah Kitching * Kristen Knox * Larissa Wright The Young Children * Dominic Field * Ceili Moore * Tara Fitzgerald * Josephine Perez * Thomas Holloway * Sophie Holloway * Christopher Powell * Ned Pike * Freya Pike Release Dates Australia - February 2, 1998 United States - October 12, 1999, August 2, 2000 (VHS) February 4, 2003 (DVD) United Kingdom - March 29, 1999 , January 31, 2005 (DVD & VHS) Promo Picture Slideshow TheWigglesin1998.jpg|The Wiggles in promo picture GreginYummyYummy(re-recording)PromoPicture.JPG|Greg in promo picture JeffinYummyYummy(re-recording)PromoPicture.JPG|Jeff in promo picture. MurrayinYummyYummy(re-recording)PromoPicture.JPG|Murray in promo picture CaptainFeatherswordinYummyYummy(re-recording)PromoPicture.jpg|Captain Feathersword in promo picture DorothyinYummyYummy(re-recording)PromoPicture.jpg|Dorothy in promo picture. Anthonyin1998PromoPicture.jpeg|Anthony in promo picture. AnthonyinYummyYummy(re-recording)PromoPicture.jpg mbid-1f9cd33a-a3cd-403b-b7c7-391a24a3204d-10161243418.jpg VHS and DVD Cover Gallery YummyYummy(re-recording)BackCover.jpg|Back cover YummyYummyRe-RecordingFullCover.jpg|Full cover YummyYummy(re-recording)SpineandVHSTape.jpg|Spine and VHS tape YummyYummyAUSDVD.jpeg|Australian DVD YummyYummy-WiggleTimeDVD.jpg|A double feature w/ Wiggle Time! (re-recording)|link=Yummy Yummy + Wiggle Time DVD YummyYummy-USAFullVHSCover.jpg|US VHS Cover YummyYummyUSADVDFullCover.jpg|US DVD Cover YummyYummyUSADVD.jpg|US DVD 11530013.jpg|US DVD Cover (2007 re-release) yumm.JPG|2011 Re-Release DVD Cover|link=Yummy Yummy (re-recording) WTandYYUKPromo.jpg|A UK promo for this video and Wiggle Time (re-recording) YummyYummy-UKCover.jpg|UK VHS Front Cover YummyYummyUKVHSBackCover.jpeg|UK VHS Back Cover FullSizeRender.jpg|UK VHS Spine FullSizeRender (3).jpg|UK VHS Tape FullSizeRender (5).jpg|UK VHS Tape Spine WP_20151030_083.jpg|2011 Re-Release DVD Disc WP_20151030_087.jpg|2011 Re-Release DVD Back cover $_95.JPG|US VHS Tape 2264702bh.jpg|Back cover WP_20151215_007.jpg|Disc 20160813_205412.jpg|Inside cover $_50.JPG|Tall Clamshell VHS Cover $_49.JPG|Back cover $_48.JPG|Tape 6fe7466acae8601c4ad61cf37ff2fed4.jpg|Canadian VHS Cover $_29,00000.JPG|Back cover IMG_5128.jpg|Canadian VHS Tape Similarities to the 1994 version *The Wiggles introduce themselves with the chef of the video after the video's title card. *The Cold Spaghetti is shown before the mashed bananas, shown before the hot potatoes. *After the chef shows the hot potatoes, The Wiggles have a potato in their hands throwing it into the air and catching it again because they're hot potatoes. *After their hands burning from the potatoes, Greg suggests the sing about the Chef's foods. (With the actions for each food done by everyone in the shot) And right before they sing, Greg tells the audience to look out for Captain Feathersword because he loves eating others' food. *In the "Whoo Wiggy Wiggy Wiggy, Whoo Wiggy, Wiggy, Wiggy, Gimme that, Gimme that, Gimme that food" part, the chef walks by the Wiggles with food and Captain Feathersword is chasing the chef. *The Wiggles see Captain Feathersword doing Henry's dance and want to try it. Captain forgets some parts of the dance so The Wiggles ask Henry. *The Crunchy Munchy Honey cakes are made with the Wiggles, chef, and Captain. *The Captain steals the honey cakes in the last part of the last time the chorus is sung. The Wiggles and the chef chase Captain Feathersword in a circle while the song fades out. *Greg introduces "Walk" and many different ways to move around before singing. *In the prologues for Joannie Works with One hammer, Anthony is with some kids playing with clay. They pound their clay to represent hammers. There are kids with the Wiggles in the song. *After the song about Joannie, Jeff falls asleep because of the last line in the song. After being woken up Jeff acts like a monkey because he dreamt he was one. *Children are seen with the Wiggles in the Monkey Dance. *The Wiggles change into shaking clothes before singing Shaky Shaky. *Greg does "The Box Of Mystery Trick" where he pulls out hankies. *Bananas are held up by the kids when they review the numbers with Murray. *In the Numbers Rhumba, Greg holds the number 1, Murray holds the number 2, Jeff holds the number 3, and Anthony is wearing a sombrero on his head playing his trumpet. Trivia *Both re-recordings of Yummy Yummy and Wiggle Time were filmed around the same time in early (Probably February) 1998 and released on the same day, February 2, 1998. *"Shaky Shaky" is the only song where the title card is during the prologue and not during the song. *The prologues for "D.O.R.O.T.H.Y. (My Favourite Dinosaur)", "Teddy Bear Hug" and "I am a Dancer" aren't used anymore. Same goes for the epilogues for "Crunchy Munchy Honey Cakes", "Shaky Shaky, and "Henry's Dance". *Ned and Freya Pike are the only kids who are never seen in any of the songs of this video or "Wiggle Time" except the prologue of "Numbers Rhumba". *In the Australian version Go Captain Feathersword, Ahoy! and Wigglemix are replaced with Wiggle Puppet Music videos of Teddy Bear Hug and Numbers Rhumba because Wigglemix is a Raffi song while Go Captain Feathersword, Ahoy! was written by David Walden, meaning Disney, NCircle, and Lyrick Studios didn't have rights to them. *The Wiggle Puppets make the first American and UK appearances (Teddy Bear Hug and Numbers Rhumba) *Songs from this video can be seen in The Wiggles (TV Series 1) and The Wiggles (TV Series 2). *Despite "D.O.R.O.T.H.Y. (My Favourite Dinosaur)" having the American spelling "favorite" on the US back cover, the video still uses the international spelling. *The Title banner was used in The Wiggles (TV Series 1). *On the back cover of the 2007 WB release, Wags is altered so that his colors resemble his current design. Goofs * In the Australian credits Go Captain Feathersword, Ahoy! and Wigglemix are shown in the credits, even though they weren't in that version of the video. * On the US DVD back cover it says Havenu Shalom Alechem comes before Teddy Bear Hug, when it is really the opposite. See Also *Wiggle Time (re-recording) *Yummy Yummy (original 1994 version) References Category:Wiggles videos Category:Re-recorded Category:1998 Category:Let's Wiggle Series Category:Re-release Category:DVDs Category:Videos Category:Wiggly DVDs Category:1998 DVDs Category:Wiggles videos from the 90's Category:Same Set Videos Category:TV Songs Videos Category:Series 1 Category:Series 2 Category:Videos that use puppetry Category:Galleries Category:Video Galleries Category:Music Category:Usa vhs Category:1999 videos Category:Elvis Mentions Category:Slipcovers Category:Series 1 Videos Category:Series 2 Videos